A pointer device is described in German Patent No. DE 33 47 014 C2. This pointer device has a pointer, mounted rotatably about a pointer axis, which is made of transparent light-guiding material. Permanently mounted on the side of the pointer facing away from the observer is a light source whose light is coupled, axially with respect to the pointer axis, into the light-guiding material of the illuminated pointer. The light coupled in axially in this fashion can be deflected via a light-guiding insert into the radial longitudinal extension direction of the pointer.